


The Other Side 07

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [7]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 07

Orm愣愣呆住，缓慢收回视线。他下意识想反驳想解释，但还是把话咽了回去。他已经厌倦了掩饰与否认，而且迄今为止的经历告诉自己，逃避只会让事态变得更糟。

“......你什么时候发现的？”他的声音有气无力。

“不知不觉间。”Mera抱着胳膊，颇有责备犯了错的Otho的架势。“这并不困难，更何况你的妻子是我。你做爱时总是闭着眼睛，你会在男人面前脱衣服时不好意思，你一直保证自己身体维持完美的外型，你会跑到中央公园去闲逛......其实不需要那么多理由，Orm，我可以感觉出来，你虽然作为一个丈夫爱着我和Otho，但是某部分感情从未真正跟我碰撞。”  
她叹了口气，挨着Orm坐下，想碰碰他，手伸到一半又作罢。  
“这种事也不少见，你是个好丈夫好爸爸，我也能看到你的挣扎。如果只是心不在我这儿，无所谓，总比其他政客在外边养女人要好吧。但最近几个月，你实在是可疑到让我没法不在意。”

Orm双手在膝头握拳，默不作声。

“嘿！Orm Marius，我在等你的解释！你在外面有别的男人吗？！”

Orm的面部肌肉紧绷，盯着衣柜门，铁了心的不接话茬。

“Fine！不说就算了，我可以让爸爸调查，如果你不在意自己的小秘密被更多人知道的话。银行交易记录，通话记录，街道监控，行车记录仪。只要我想，你的一举一动都可以查清楚。”Mera越说越生气，抽过枕头重重甩在Orm背上。

想到Nereus的脸，Orm终于坐不住了。他弯下腰抱住脑袋，神情痛苦地内心搏斗了许久，再抬起脸已经是无奈悲伤的表情。  
“我使用了服务。”  
“什么服务？”  
“就是...提供性服务的机构。我给那边打电话预约，就可以直接在酒店与不同的男性见面，然后我们会......发生性关系。”他避开了与Arthur有关的部分。

“......所以，你的钱都花在这上面了？用来嫖男妓？”Mera气极反笑，摇着头不再看对方的脸。  
“宁肯跟那些不知道有没有病，不三不四的男人上床，也不愿意忍耐一下你那点性癖吗？  
“老天，难道你会用自己的老二插完男人的屁眼，晚上又回来进我的阴道？！  
“这太可笑了，我现在甚至更希望你是有了个男朋友。结果你只是用钱来购买别人的身体，这既不尊重他们也不尊重你自己。你可是一直弹劾有这方面传闻的官员啊，Orm。  
“你连一个明确的嫉恨的对象都没能给我！  
“想想就恶心，你跟多少男人做过了？你跟我说过的哪些是真话？  
“真不愧是......呵呵，知道我为什么要选在今天问你吗？看看你的哥哥，再看看你自己，你们还真是亲兄弟啊。见到Arthur，我就明白了，根本没必要保护你脆弱的性取向，基佬的部分早就埋在你们的基因里了。”

“你有什么资格说我？！”Orm骤然爆发，两眼瞪得滚圆，嘴唇因愤怒战栗着。

被向来温和冷静的Orm一吼，Mera讶异地半张着嘴愣住。  
“......你什么意思？”

“别太居高临下了，当初是你先背叛我的。”Orm一字一顿咬牙切齿地说。  
“操！操你的，Orm，那他妈是三年前的事了！你答应过我的，我们不会再提起那件事了。”  
“是吗？三年前？”Orm勾嘴冷笑，“Mera，你总觉得自己是更聪明的那个。不如让我提醒一下，你晚上睡在树屋是怎么回事，说是晚宴最后却夜不归宿的时候呢？既然提到了行车记录仪，我是不是也可以检查一下你的那部分？告诉我，现在这个，和三年前那个，是同一个人吗？”

妻子的表情变幻了数次，最终定格在冷漠。  
“我不会回答这个问题。”

“哈哈，看来你们这还是真爱。可是......为什么？你明明说我是个好丈夫好父亲，为什么既不揭穿我离婚，还要持续偷偷摸摸和他偷情？”  
Mera无力地笑了，她绿色的眼睛漫上一层眼泪，又被强行憋了回去。  
“我爱你，Orm，但是爱你很不容易。辛苦，还孤独。晚上的时候，你躺在我身边，但你又不在那儿。做爱时，你抱着我，可我清楚你心里在想象别的人......我需要安慰，他也是。我们各自有家庭，但会在寒冷时抱团取暖。”  
“......不要把你的行为正当化。”  
“我没有。”Mera吸了吸鼻子，走到化妆台边拿起自己的挎包。“你我彼此彼此吧。”

咯哒咯哒的高跟鞋撞击在地板上，一头红发的女人离开了家。

Arthur坐在车里，隔着层层交叉的树干黑影，看到了Mera的红色轿车离开了房子。监控屏幕里的Orm脱掉衬衣，只剩一件白色的背心，失魂落魄地坐在床边。他的身形突然变得很脆弱渺小，不像那个站在众人前，语气激昂地演讲，获得雷动掌声的议员了。

他就那么坐着，母亲来了又走，说了些可有可无的话，Otho蹦蹦跳跳跑进来，看到父亲的模样后又慢下动作，小心翼翼地把身子塞进Orm怀里，才终于让他回过神。  
掌心里是儿子头发细软的触感，鼻腔中充满了孩子牛奶沐浴露的香味，小小软软的身子包裹在Orm臂弯和胸膛间。  
泪珠止不住地从男人眼中掉下来，洇湿了Otho肩头的纯棉布料。Orm突然想回到壳里，那个他从十几岁开始就住在里面的小空间。在里面他什么都不用做，什么都不用想，没人能窥伺，不会被伤害。

“Daddy？”感受到怀抱的颤抖，Otho扬起小脸，同Mera极为相似的眼睛担忧地注视着父亲。  
“没事的......”Orm强挤出笑容，用拇指摩挲儿子的脸蛋，“妈妈会回来的。”

空气中仿佛飘着一层薄纱，夏日的热浪让街道变得扭曲。  
Orm没意识到自己在做梦。

他抬头看刺目的阳光在指缝间形成金色的圆斑，蓝色遥远的天空没有云彩。  
耳朵像是后知后觉有了功能，鼓声，欢呼声，音乐声慢慢由远及近变得越来越鲜明。眨了眨眼睛，他发现周围热闹得要把鼓膜震破。  
恍惚地跟着密密麻麻的人群往前走，迷茫地私下看了看，视野里是衣着五颜六色的人们，还有飘舞的彩虹旗。

一只强壮的手臂猛地圈住他的脖颈，接着温乎乎毛糙糙的亲吻落在他脸颊上。  
Arthur搂着他，手里挥着一面小旗子，头发在脑后扎成一个小球，脸上挂着近乎狂热的笑容。  
Orm低下头，看到身上穿了紧身的背心和敞开的亚麻外衫。  
他发现自己也在笑着。  
罕见的，双眼弯起的，嘴角咧开的大笑在Orm脸上绽放。他应当笑，因为他值得为自己的一切骄傲，为他们共同参与的感到兴奋。

初吻的犹太男孩，改造营里被他用圣经击打过的胖小子，还有一个个用身体换取金钱的男人，他们都在人群中勾肩搭背，快乐地叫喊。

游行的队伍外，Mera和Atlanna并肩站着。红发女人怀里抱着只有一岁大的Otho，抓着他小小胖胖的手腕向人海中的父亲招手。  
妻子与他对视，露出赞许的微笑。

Orm张了张嘴，想呼唤妻子的名字，可他马上意识到这没有必要。她明白自己想要什么，也愿意放自己去追求。

“嘭嘭！”  
礼炮筒喷出彩色的纸条，在头顶上方四散飞舞。Orm抬头想看看，却被勾着脖子的手臂用力挤压向Arthur的胸脯。男人的皮肤又热又黏，却不讨厌。  
他的下巴被抬起，Arthur熟悉的烟草与古龙水味覆上来，然后是嘴唇，舌头。  
Orm在众人面前紧紧拥抱面前的男人，忘情地同他接吻，他不必担心流言和蔑视，只用沉溺于唇与唇的厮磨和舌尖的交缠。

他闭上眼睛，感受Arthur的手掌上下抚摸自己的后背，手臂，揉捏胸部，然后从裤缘伸进去握住他的阴茎。  
Orm也不知道自己怎么如此大胆， 纵身一跳，双腿夹住Arthur的腰身，胡乱地扭动下身来回蹭Arthur的腿间。

“哈...哈...... Arthur，操我......”他咬着男人的嘴唇喃喃道，衣服早已不翼而飞，下体直楞楞湿漉漉。

阴茎捅入他冒水的洞口，故意在众人面前展示似的，Arthur缓缓地推入又拔出，变化角度让街上的每个人都看清他深色的性器是如何进入Orm雪白臀瓣间粉褐色的后穴。  
滚烫摩擦肉壁的柱身，揉捏乳粒的带茧的手指，落在侧颈的嘴唇和软舌，加上四面八方投射过来的惊异目光。Orm感到身体越来越热，挂在Arthur身上的肉体无比敏感，兴奋却不羞耻，没有支撑却不感到恐惧。  
抱着他的男人仿佛力大无穷，轻易地上下颠弄体重不轻的Orm，粗重的喘息一声声都送进他耳中。  
Orm搂紧Arthur的脖颈，咬住他的耳垂，含糊不清地嘟囔对方的名字。  
“宝贝儿，喜欢这样？”  
Orm泪汪汪的蓝眼睛慢慢环视四周的人群，点了点头。  
“喜欢......我喜欢你的老二这样操我，最好一直待在身体里......”  
他说着平日绝不会说的话，换来了更激烈的律动。

Orm醒来时，眼泪打湿了枕头，精液洇湿了内裤。  
他坐起身，用手掌捂住脸躲避清晨的阳光，企图在梦境的情绪中多沉浸一会儿。虚拟出的骄傲游行里，每个细节，每种声音，每丝气味，他都记得清清楚楚，而Arthur留下的触感，说的话语，更是令他不断回味。但现实是，他永远不可能加入那支队伍，也不会再同Arthur做爱。  
老天啊，他是他的哥哥。  
他怎么能继续幻想这种事？

像是上帝要将他的罪恶感再增一级，Atlanna敲响了Orm的卧室门。

她走进来站在门口，静静地注视Orm。  
“有事吗？”他耐不住视线，烦躁地开口。  
“......你应该让她回家，不论发生了什么，Otho不该承担这些。”  
“可我是个同性恋，妈妈，我们该如何带着这个事实继续生活？”  
“我知道......”Atlanna走到床边，握住儿子的手。“我知道。”

她盯着衣柜轻轻叹了口气。  
“来这里之前，主教告诉我，这可能是因为男孩子同母亲过于亲近。但从你们的情况看来，这个推论显然不正确。”女人苦笑着摇头，“在家里见到Arthur时，我一度认为是他影响了你，然而这几天看着我的两个孩子......我的大儿子，他勇敢地选择了一条艰难的道路，我没有陪伴他，甚至抛弃了他；我的小儿子，他二十年来都隐忍地活成另一个模样，我看不到他的痛苦挣扎，并且再一次，抛弃了他。  
“我很抱歉......Orm，对你，还有对Arthur。”

Orm保持着沉默。他觉得自己应该说些“这不是你的错”之类的话，却说不出口。内心深处，他确实怪罪母亲。

Atlanna扳过儿子的脸，灰蓝色的眸子仔细打量他的神情。  
“Orm，告诉我，你想离开教堂吗？”  
“什么？”  
“教会。你希望我把你的名字移除吗？”  
“可是......那是我的信仰。”Orm怔怔地说。  
Atlanna摇头。“不，那是我的，你从小就被迫跟我信教，我却从未问过你是不是想要这样。如果你的信仰带给你更多的是恐惧，而不是崇敬与希望，那它就没有存在的必要。”

“妈妈......”Orm蹙起眉头，心情十分复杂。

“好了，不谈这些了。”Atlanna抽了下鼻子，轻拂儿子的侧脸，“上班别迟到了。”  
十年前他刚成为实习生，母亲说的就是这样的话。

离开了家，一切仿佛都同从前无差。Orm是个成功的政客，他拥有美丽的妻子可爱的儿子，他的母亲独自住在几个州之外，所需要担心的事情就只有选票、赞助、辩论。  
在洗手间洗了把脸后，Orm依然是那个Orm。他微笑着与同事问早，在楼梯口跟秘书说了午餐的安排，接着快步走向办公室。

“Boss，有人在里面等你。”Murk迎面走过来，“两个FBI的探员，想跟你谈谈。”  
盯了虚空几秒，Orm淡淡说了句我知道了。

一个看上去五十多的白人男性，和一个年轻些的亚裔坐在对面的小沙发上，盯得Orm发毛。  
“Mr.Marius，你对慈恩港观光服务有多熟悉？”  
Orm沉默了一小会儿，努力让自己的眼球没有因胆怯而震颤。“......不是很熟悉。我会介入，因为有些担心你们请求的搜查令。”  
“你是怎么听说这个案子的？”  
“线人告诉我的，恕我不能透露对方的名字。”  
“我们最初是在调查一个选举官员，他的账户有大量资金挪用，原以为是洗钱，后来发现他是机构的客户。顺着这条线，牵出数个使用相关机构的人，有人用妓女，有人找妓男。之后我们调查到你的同僚，并且怀疑他动用关系妨碍调查。你是怎么听说机构详情的？”  
“呃......我们在调查一个身份盗用案件时，收到了证人的举报，对方是同时工作于不同卖淫机构的男性，其中就有慈恩港。”  
“你自己没跟机构和其中的雇员发生过接触吗？”  
“据我所知没有。”  
“你的母亲周一飞来了这里，紧接着昨天你的妻子在晚上十一点左右驾车出了城。根据我们的调查，你有个哥哥在本市工作，他是个公开的同性恋......”  
“你们有案子吗？”Orm面无表情地打断他们，“你们现在听起来像是在试探，这就是为什么我一定要核实搜查令。”  
两个探员互相对了一下眼神，“......我们怀疑有人向机构告密了。他们开始摧毁相关的记录，那就我们介入的原因，但看样子已经有点晚了。”  
“那你们要指控他们什么？”Orm大睁着蓝眼睛，无辜地左右看着两人，“卖淫，还是同性恋？”  
年长的探员皱起眉头，然后抿着嘴摇了摇头。另一个人瞥了眼搭档，深吸气站起身。“如果你有任何消息，希望能第一时间联系我们。”  
“我会的。”他握住对方的手，“愿你们下次抓住他们。”

探员离开后，Orm第一时间躲到茶水间，掏出内口袋里那个小手机。

“你好？”  
接电话的声音没有说之前的那番客套话，语气也显得非常焦急。  
“我是你们的客户，今天有两个探员出现在我的办公室，很显然你们的行动被监控了。我什么都没透露，但下回他们可能就会带着搜查令来了。”  
“是的......有一部分男孩已经被带去问话。非常抱歉带来了这样的麻烦，我们正在做一切能做的。请问能有时间同联系人见面谈吗？根据您使用服务的时间段和资金交易，我们分别统一口径，尽最大可能保护您的安全。”  
Orm犹豫了一会后答应了要求。  
“我会亲自同您见面，明天15点，亚特兰蒂斯酒店1412。”

短短几天间，好像所有事物都开始变得支离解体。他下意识想给Arthur打电话，却马上悲哀地发现，即使他们的关系已经驶向危险的一端，他竟连对方的号码都不知道。

熟悉的停车场，熟悉的酒店大堂，Orm踏着锃亮的瓷砖地面大步走向电梯，深吸了口气按下14楼的键。

电梯门缓缓打开，他把公文包用力夹了夹，朝走廊尽头发房间走过去。  
一个单调的铃声拦住他的步伐，是贴着胸膛的那个小手机。Orm诧异地把他掏出来，是一串没见过的手机号。犹豫再三，还是接起来贴在耳边。  
“你好？”

“Orm！”  
“Arthur？你为什么会......”  
“先别管那个，现在立即离开那个酒店。”  
“我不明白......”  
“根本没有接线员跟你处理记录统一口径，那个房间里面的是FBI，只要你敲响那扇门，就再也逃不开了。这是个圈套！”

Orm猛地抬头，远远看着最里面房间前面深红色的地毯。  
“告诉我该怎么离开？”

 

TBC


End file.
